Dear Diary
by Amras2007
Summary: Harry's diary entries.


Dear Diary

May 6

Dear Diary Journal Entry,

I can't believe I'm actually writing here… I am not that good with words and this _journal_ has been sitting in the bottom of my trunk for a while, it makes me feel sort of girly to use it. But I desperately need to tell someone or some_thing_ what I have in my mind. It's just overwhelming and I can't even tell for sure when it all started. One thing is for sure just thinking about him makes me want to blush and it feels like my magic is about to implode … it gets all _tingly_.

He is the most popular and hottest guy at Hogwarts. He is charming, smart, tall, with the most luminous dark eyes that seem to get a red tint if the light hits them a certain way, his hair looks so soft and silky that I wish I could run my fingers through it and his toned body makes me want to have him pressed close to my own.

I know nothing will come of it, he is not known to take lovers and everyone who has confessed (be it a girl or a guy) has been rejected. Even the hot ones. And I am definitely not hot… I am pretty short for a guy standing at only 5'4 and you could say my bone structure is kind of _delicate_, I have green eyes that have been called _pretty_ by the girls, messy hair (that won't just lie down), average grades and the only thing I am good at is Quidditch (I am the seeker for my team), but he has never even attended a single match since he has been in school.

Not only am I far below his notice (I don't think he even remembers my name), but the only thing I could try and impress him with is the one he has no interest in. He is the intellectual type and I don't mean _geeky_, but he is the kind that enjoys debates and do research. He is the Head boy and a favorite among the teachers, while I am always getting into trouble.

I just wish there was hope… that he might notice me some day. Who I am kidding? … that isn't going to happen.

May 7

Journal

I saw him today by the lake, he was shirtless and enjoying a swim. Merlin! I might sound like a pervert but I hid so that I could watch him… all that perfect skin exposed and I could even see droplets of water going down his abs and suddenly it was too hot and my mouth got dry… Anyway I ran away before he could see me… _that_ would had been embarrassing.

I don't think I will be able to look at him without picturing his half naked body…

WELL today at dinner Prof. Dumbledore announced there was going to be an end of the year dance and everyone has been excitedly talking about it. Some have even started to pair up to go to the dance together, I am not sure if I want to go, after all who wants do go dateless to a dance?… It's not that I can't get a date, believe me there are plenty who would go with me but I want only him. I know, I know he won't ever ask _me_ of all people but one can dream a little, right?

May 8

I bumped into him! I was running late and was not looking where I was going and then CRASH, I fell in my rear and when I looked up apology in my lips… but the words got stuck in my throat and I promptly turned bright red, it was Tom, the guy of my dreams was in front of me and I just made a fool of myself. But he just smiled (I could feel my insides turning to mush) and offered me his hand. When I was back on my feet he only said "_Harry _you need to be more careful least you hurt yourself" and the way his mouth caressed my name as it fell from his lips sent a shiver down my spine. Once he left me, I was there standing like an idiot with a dumb grin on my face that I could not wipe even if I tried… he knew my name.

Maybe there is hope after all…

May 9

I might just die from embarrassment. Today my supposed best friend and all around drama queen Draco Malfoy decided to loudly ask me when I was going to confess my love for Tom, he said that I was losing time and the dance was around the corner. While normally I would just argue back that there was no way Tome was going to look my way and that it was an humiliation I was not willing to go through and at the end we would just leave it with Draco shaking his head and I slightly frustrated, this time it was totally different.

Tom was just behind Draco and heard everything!, when Draco realized his blunder he paled and tried to apologize but I was too busy panicking and running away to really hear any of it. How can I show my face tomorrow? He is sure to reject me like he has done to so many others and then I would not have even the vague hope to carry me on…

May 11

Journal

It's been two days, two of the most stressing days of my life. I have forgiven Draco, after all there is no way he could have known Tom was going to be there and listen to our conversation but I have not been able to look at people's faces all the while. I go rushing from place to place, head down and do my best to avoid any place Tom likes to hang out in… lately I spend most of my time in a clearing by the lake mast know nothing about, my friends know where to find me if something where to happen.

I just hope classes are over soon, the dance in four days and I get even more depressed as the time passes. After classes are over any chances I had to make Tom notice me are over and I can't even look him in the eyes.

#########

Harry hears someone approaching and scrambles to hide his journal. There is no way he can let anyone see it. No way can he let it get out that Draco's careless words are the absolute truth. But before he manages to hide it away a strong hand catches his hands and stop the motion. He can feel his hearth beating loudly and when he looks up his breath catches in his throat, its Tom, he is there looking windswept and slightly out of breath. And he takes a deep breath to try and speak but Tom beats him to it.

- _Harry, please stop hiding from me. I have been looking all over for you but every time I come close you run away and don't try to deny it. I had to bribe Pansy into telling me your hiding place so I could talk to you._

- _Then talk, I won't run away_. He is so nervous, Tom is there so close and with his intense eyes fixed on him, he knows this is it, today he will get his heart shattered beyond repair.

- _Harry, when I heard Draco say that you liked me, it surprised me but it made me very happy. I could not believe the cute boy I had my sights on for a while now might actually share my feelings._

Harry could not believe it, it had to be some sick joke or something, but Tom's eyes only showed honesty, there seemed to be no deception, and Harry could only think that perhaps dreams do come true…

- _I was going to ask you to the dance and then wait until afterwards to ask you to be my boyfriend. I knew this was my last chance and I could not let it pass without doing something, but it was so hard to talk to you, not knowing if you were even gay._ He shakes his head slightly. _Anyway, I hope Draco was right and I wanted to officially ask, will you go to the dance with me?_

He does not have to wait for an answer long as Harry throws himself at him in his excitement and hug him close while chanting _yes!_ over and over again. Then he just laughs and tries to distance himself from Tom to prevent further embarrassment but Tom puts his hand in his face and gets really close. He can feel his breath in his face and his eyes close in their own accord, the distance between them becomes nonexistent and they are suddenly kissing and it is all soft and gentle and Harry's last thoughts are that dreams do come true and then he can't think anymore as the kiss turns passionate and he just surrenders himself to the intense sensations wreaking havoc in his body.

################################################## ######################

Hello, this is my first fanfiction story of this kind so please let me know what you think. Thanks


End file.
